leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Leisure Suit Larry Omnipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vista Point page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baggins (Talk) 11:14, June 12, 2010 Thought Bubble Girl Well I find the conversation interesting! Cool to hear another player's perspective on the game when they were first playing them!Baggins (talk) 18:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I also possess an official LSL book that there is no description of that scene. Al Lowe has (or had) an online presence, so I think we could track him and perhaps ask his behind the scenes view. Anyway, I wish there were a way to find the models who were used as reference for Larry's girls. BTW is there a way to contact you in person (as in e-mail?) MoffRebusMy Talk 21:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : I think there is a contact option in Wikia, that will allow you to send messages directly to my mailbox Let me see if its turned on.Baggins (talk) 22:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Box Art We need box art added to game pages. In particular as high res scans as you can get.Baggins (talk) 07:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :The games I own are from a collection, but I have found some scans online, I will try to upload the best of them. Any luck finding a way to contact you? :) MoffRebusMy Talk 09:27, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Nudity Ok, this is a heads up. I've noticed that elements of this wiki are being deleted for breaking terms of service on nudity and apparently 'pornography' (although its technically 'softporn'). I'm trying to challenge this, in as far trying to find alternative methods of age protecting this wiki. But in the meantime can you catalogue any pictures or articles that get deleted? Also add categories to nudity if a topic or picture has nudity or relates to nudity in any shape or form. We may need to add a templated warning label in the future. It would be easier to know which topics to do that for.Baggins (talk) 18:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I believe we can rely on this as a starting point. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : LSL5 and LSL6 artwork Ok for purposes of this wiki we really should use VGA versions of LSL5 graphics, and the Hires versions of LSL6 artwork. Unless there is a clearly a specific difference in game sprites or changed elements, then we can show both. I noticed most of your LSL5 stuff is clearly 16-color ega. These should be upgraded to VGA shots.Baggins (talk) 09:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I used actually the Amiga 32-color versions. That was because I played them first, and secondly, because most screenshots you will find, are of the VGA version, making the Amiga screenshots a precious rarity. I will provide VGA screenshots as soon as I play those versions. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :BTW I object with the method of creating blank articles for the categories. In my wikis, I mainly create lists, and then rely on the amount of redlinks and the Wanted Pages feature. Eliminating redlinks by creating stubs makes their detection impractical. It'sone of the matter I intended to discuss with you in personal correspondence (and other things). Perhaps you should consider this idea. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd suggest creating special article for Amiga artwork in general (on KQ wiki I do that for artwork from different versions of Wizard and the Princess for example). For primary source pages I go with the highest quality artwork available game wise. I know 'blank' articles is not the most practical. But its easiest way for me to keep track of things while I'm pulling references out. It's easier to create categories, and then I use the 'category' page to fill in stub material. There is also a category for looking at stub articles as well, that I use to keep track of things that need to be filled in.Baggins (talk) 22:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Contact and a Hoyle series wiki? By the way email options should be allowed through wikia now, if you need to send me specific emails. One thing I would be interested in doing is maybe creating a Sierra Hoyle wiki. Unfortunately after the first three games by 1997 or so, Sierra became so prolific with that series producing a new editions of the game each year (I think the current owners do the same thing). My knowledge of the series is limited to the first four. But I would be interested putting a wiki together, that could contribute to information about each version of the games, characters included, etc.Baggins (talk) 15:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :I sent you an email, please tell me whether you did or did not receive it. As for the Hoyle wiki I don't know if it's a good idea or what it may include (other than character's biographies). It would be a way to get rid of repetitive interwiki information, such as Rosella's biography (simply because she appears in Hoyle where Larry also appears). Perhaps we should add Hoyle information to the Sierra wiki instead of creating a new wiki. MoffRebusMy Talk 16:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) BTW, I don't include Rosella biography simply because its from Hoyle specific information, but because she also appears or is mentioned in the main Larry games. You will note I don't include every single hoyle character. Hoyle I is somewhat of a special case as the various characters do directly interact with each other and add 'new information' to the backstory of each character in what they say. I'm checking my email give me sec. The Hoyle Wiki, btw will also include information on specific games. Over the course of the series I think Hoyle each of the hoyle games ended up having at least 30-60 different versions of card and board games. This isn't including the puzzle and word puzzle series that were released as well, or the casino games. So there is at least enough information to start developing a history of Hoyle, games rules, etc. I don't think I want to get that specific with Sierra wiki of course. BTW, Sierra wiki should be a depository of combined information from all the wikis. But that's alot of work to transfer over information, and change the context so that its no so series centric as it is on the specific wikis. Baggins (talk) 20:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC)